


Lumus

by malu_chan



Series: Lumus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tensão Sexual Não Resolvida
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu_chan/pseuds/malu_chan
Summary: "Aquele cara era a imagem da perfeita sensualidade e parecia ser desejado pela metade dos presentes – tanto mulheres quanto homens"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Sectusempra de Amor Não Dói – 3ª edição do Fórum 6V.   
> Razão pinhônica escolhida: 7. Porque a relação Harry e Draco no fundo se resume a uma coisa só: Tensão Sexual Não Resolvida.

\- Eu acho que você deveria ir até lá – disse Hermione ao amigo. Os três estavam em um bar próximo ao Ministério depois das aulas. Harry ainda não sabia como o julgamento de Malfoy havia entrado naquela conversa, mas sabia que a garota não largaria o osso tão cedo.

\- Hermione, deixe ele em paz – Rony respondeu antes que o moreno pudesse ter a chance. – Harry já está grandinho o suficiente para resolver seus próprios problemas.

\- Além do mais, Mi, eu já fui ao julgamento de Narcisa Malfoy e a livrei de Azkaban, o que mais você quer que eu faça por aquela família? São os Malfoy, pelo amor de Deus!

\- Tudo bem, faça como quiser Harry... – a garota suspirou. – Mas não se esqueça de que, se ele quisesse, poderia ter te entregado para Bellatix quando teve chance...

\- Ok, ok... Talvez você tenha razão – ele tirou os óculos do rosto e o limpou nas vestes. – Prometo que vou pensar...

**x.x**

\- Nome do réu: Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Presidindo essa seção do Conselho das Leis da Magia, o senhor Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Acusações contra o réu: conspiração contra o Ministério; tentativa de assassinato contra o ex-diretor da Escola de Magia a Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Albus Percivel Ulfric Brian Dumbledore; associação voluntária a Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, com agravante de possuir Marca Negra. Testemunha de defesa... – o relator com cara de fuinha arregalou os olhos. – Harry James Potter.

Para o moreno, valeu a pena ter vindo esse julgamento somente para ver a cara de espanto dos presentes.

Inclusive a de Malfoy.

O Ministro levantou-se. – Como se declara, Sr. Malfoy?

\- Inocente de todas as acusações – Harry se adiantou ao outro, que lhe lançou um olhar gelado.

Shacklebolt levantou uma sobrancelha. – Sr. Potter, o senhor gostaria de se pronunciar?

\- Sim, ministro, obrigado.

**x.x**

\- Porque, Potter?

\- Porque sim. Era necessário. Sua mãe salvou minha vida – Harry estava cansado. O julgamento durara horas: muitas perguntas, muitas testemunhas contra o loiro, mais perguntas, para, enfim, tudo terminar com uma absolvição e a promessa de devolução da fortuna Malfoy ao herdeiro legítimo (Lucius fora condenado ao beijo do dementador algumas semanas antes).

\- E você salvou a minha. Estávamos quites.

\- Não, não estávamos. Você poderia ter me entregado para Bellatrix, mas não o fez, mesmo quando eu quase te matei no nosso sexto ano. Então eu tinha uma dívida com você também... – ambos pararam no corredor lotado do lado de fora da sala de audiência. – Sabe, você poderia apenas me agradecer e deixar pra lá... – ele suspirou.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça – os olhos acinzentados encarando o outro com tanta vontade que Harry se sentiu ficar vermelho – antes de virar.

O moreno se apoiou na parede, observando os cabelos platinados sumirem na multidão, seu coração ligeiramente disparado. O que diabos fora aquilo afinal?

**x.x**

\- Eu realmente não acredito que você vai fazer isso comigo, Hermione... – rosnou Harry para a melhor amiga. – Eu odeio boates, você sabe muito bem disso! - o trio estava chegando à porta da _Lumus_ e a casa parecia lotada, a julgar pela fila na entrada. – Além do mais, como você espera que a gente entre com essa galera na frente? A fila está virando a esquina!

\- Não se preocupe, eu já tenho tudo planejado – respondeu a garota com um aceno de mão. – E agora, pare de franzir a testa e sorria... Você merece se divertir um pouco Harry! Faz séculos que nós não temos uma folga com todo aquele caso na Irlanda...

\- Esse é exatamente o meu ponto: eu queria estar em casa, descansando... e não gastando minha noite num lugar barulhento!

\- Cara, desista – Rony bateu nas costas dele de leve. – Você sabe que ela sempre vence...

**x.x**

\- Mais um uísque de fogo, por favor – ele pediu ao barman. Era o sexto (ou seria o sétimo) de Harry naquela noite, mas ele estava realmente precisando daquilo. O barulho a multidão e as luzes confundiam seu já cansado cérebro. Ele teria que ser mais firme com Hermione da próxima vez. Aquela garota tinha realmente de começar a pegar mais no pé de Rony e deixá-lo em paz.

Ele encostou no balcão e olhou em volta. Os dois amigos haviam sumido alguns instantes antes, procurando por privacidade, e ele ficou sozinho. Seu olhar vagueou até a pista de dança, indo parar num _cara_ de cabelos platinados. Com a mente nublada pelo álcool, Harry observou a destreza do loiro, que não atraía somente o seu olhar. _Aquele cara_ era a imagem da perfeita sensualidade e parecia ser desejado por pelo menos metade dos presentes – tanto mulheres quanto homens (mesmo a grande maioria sendo definitivamente hétero).

Distraído, o moreno não percebeu exatamente que havia tomado o conteúdo inteiro de seu copo em um só gole. As batidas da música passavam pela sua cabeça, contagiando-o, impelindo-o a se mover – um passo de cada vez – em direção a pista de dança.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele nunca havia sentido nada parecido com aquela força que o impulsionava para frente por nenhuma mulher, o que dirá por um homem! Contudo, longe de ser desagradável, aquela loucura lhe trazia um formigamento delicioso para as pontas dos dedos e o estomago.

Talvez – _talvez_ – Hermione estivesse certa e ele precisava se divertir um pouco. Ela não errava com freqüência, então, um pouco de animação não poderia fazer mal. Poderia? Afinal, ele queria somente dançar com um cara extremamente sensual que viu em uma boate... não seria nada de mais, seria?

**x.x**

Seu corpo estava fora de controle, balançando ao som da música, procurando obter reconhecimento daquele que lhe atraía a atenção. O forte desejo que Harry sentia pareceu atingir o outro, pois ele se virou.

Verde no cinza, seus olhos se encontraram. Faíscas rolaram daquele encontro. Por um segundo, uma traço de reconhecimento perpassou pela cabeça de Harry e pelos olhos do outro, mas aquilo não era verdadeiramente importante naquele momento.

O importante era a música, a dança... O ar parecia vibrar diante da tensão entre os dois. E então, mais faíscas.

Uma, duas, três músicas depois e Harry parou de contar. A sensação era indescritível, pois eles não se _tocavam_ e mesmo assim toda sua pele estava em fogo pela presença do outro.

E então, a mágica se desfez.

\- HARRY! – a voz de Ron, meio incrédula, chamando seu nome foi o suficiente para o moreno se lembrar de onde estava. A música alta – que há poucos minutos parecia fazer parte de si – voltou a soar como uma agressão aos seus ouvidos e sua mente se clareou.

E ele finalmente olhou bem para a pessoa à sua frente.

Foi quando quase vomitou.

\- Malfoy!


End file.
